


It wasn't me

by Firebird_18



Series: Camren One-shots [68]
Category: Fifth Harmony (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:48:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24455446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firebird_18/pseuds/Firebird_18
Summary: Request from @lmjlovely on Wattpad: maybe one where one of the other girls accidentally reveals they’re a thing
Relationships: Camila Cabello/Lauren Jauregui
Series: Camren One-shots [68]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/768615
Kudos: 63





	It wasn't me

They’d been clear.

Management that is.

No one could know. Not yet. Not until they’d come up with a fool-proof way of releasing the information.

AKA how to reveal Camren was now real without getting too much backlash.

Lauren was salty about it; she’d pushed Camila way in their final year and now she had to pretend they weren’t closer than ever.

It was stupid.

“Babe, it’s only for a few months.” Camila said softly. Lauren huffed and curled her arms around Camila’s waist.

“But we spent so long not together and I just… I wanna shout it from the rooftops.” Lauren mumbled. Camila smiled shyly and burrowed her face in Lauren’s neck.

“Such a softie.”

“How dare you, I am a badass.” Lauren replied, pressing a kiss to her temple. 

“The other’s have to know.” Camila whispered.

“Please, Dinah’s been rooting for us since the beginning.” Lauren laughed.

\----

“I fucking knew it!” Dinah cried with a loud yell.

“Great.” Normani sighed. Lauren and Camila frowned.

“We kinda hoped you’d be more excited Mani.” Lauren said. Ally shook her head and also let out a long groan.

“Come on!” Camila whined.

“It’s not you.” Ally sighed.

“We owe Dinah a hundred bucks.” Normani grumbled.

“They had zero faith that you two would do it before you were 25.” Dinah cackled, rubbing her hands together as Normani and Ally grabbed their wallets.

“Gee thanks guys.” Lauren laughed. Camila shook her head before resting it on Lauren’s shoulder.

“So when you gonna break the fans?” Ally said;

“Ah… about that.” Camila mumbled.

“We’re not allowed to come out yet.” Lauren sighed.

“What? Why?” Normani gasped.

“They want as little backlash as possible.” 

“But… you guys have been shipped for who knows how long.” Dinah squawked.

“Doesn’t change the fact some people are still assholes.” Lauren pointed out, tangling her fingers with Camila’s.

“They’re gonna think of something soon thought right?” Ally asked. Lauren and Camila glanced at each other before smiling and nodding.

Neither of them expected it anytime soon.

\----

“Do we have to? I just wanna sleep.” Normani whined. Dinah rolled her eyes, phone in hand and an unimpressed look on her face.

“Yes, we do. It’ll be fun. You love talking with the fans.” 

“But I’m tired.” Normani replied with a deep sigh. Dinah shook her head and sat down next to her.

“Well suck it up. Ally!” Normani flinched as Dinah yelled next to her ear.

“Yeah?”

“We’re starting soon!”

“I’m coming!”

“Why do Camren not have to be here?” Normani grumbled, leaning her head on Dinah’s shoulder. Dinah bit her lip to contain a smile and let her head rest on Normani’s.

“Because they have a date tonight.” Dinah said quietly. Normani huffed and curled closer into Dinah’s side.

Ally landed softly on Dinah’s other side, a cookie in hand.

“Let’s do this.” She was met with two blank stares.

“Why don’t we get cookies?” Dinah asked bluntly.

“Because on one responded when I asked.” Ally smiled sweetly. Dinah rolled her eyes and started her Insta live.

They argued more about the cookies as their numbers ticked up.

“Moving on!” Ally snapped as she finished the cookie. Dinah sneered at her before turning to the camera.

“What’s up you guys! We were bored and decided this would be fun!”

“Some of us were tired, not bored.” Normani muttered under her breath. Dinah swiftly ignored her and continued doing her short introduction.

“That’s a valid question.” Ally pointed at the small screen.

“Lauren and Camila are out.” Dinah said shortly, her eye twitching as she said it. Normani laughed and smacked her leg.

“They went to grab us ice cream.” Normani added. Ally pinched the bridge of her nose off camera before leaning back into frame.

\----

The stream went on for way longer than Dinah expected. To be fair she was expecting Normani to bail within about ten minutes but just as she predicted socialising with fans was enough to wake her up a bit.

She had spaced out while Ally answered some questions, so Normani’s voice in her ear made her flinch.

“They’re asking how long it takes to get ice cream here.” Normani whispered. Dinah gulped and blinked. She turned her head and took a deep breath, Normani was so close.

“Not our fault they decided to have a date tonight.” Dinah replied quietly.

“We need another reason.” Normani replied. Dinah hummed and turned back to her phone as Ally laughed at a comment.

“What?”

“Nothing,” Ally said slyly, “they wanna know where the other two are.”

“Shopping?”

“Having dinner?”

“Great.” Ally deadpanned, shaking her head as the comments grew confused.

“God this would be so much easier if they knew they were dating.” Normani groaned quietly. The dead silence she was met with made her wince. Maybe not as quiet as her tired mind had convinced her.

“Damn it.”

\----

Camila hadn’t had such a quiet night in weeks.

Her and Lauren had finally found some time to take a night to themselves. Ergo go on a date for the first time in like a month.

“This is so good.” She snapped out of her thoughts at Lauren’s excited voice.

She’d been super sappy and decided an evening picnic style date was in order. So they sat in a quiet park, the sun setting in front of them as they ate.

Camila laughed as Lauren devoured a cookie. Ally had insisted they take some with them or else Dinah would eat them all before their date ended.

Camila had just leaned closer to Lauren, intent on being sweet and charming when her phone vibrated. They looked at it before ignoring it. Camila had leaned in again when it went off again and again and again.

Then Lauren’s phone started lighting up.

“What in the sweet hell?” Camila mumbled, picking up her phone. There were so many messages from Roger. So many from Ally telling her she was sorry for Normani? And Dinah insisting it wasn’t Normani’s fault?

“Oh christ.” Lauren laughed, scrolling her Twitter. Camila leaned over her shoulder and her eyes bugged out.

There were so many screenshots, quotes and videos from their friends livestream.

“Wow she really just… wow.” Camila mumbled with a giggle. Lauren laughed and went on Instagram, Dinah was still live.

She rolled her eyes and requested to join. Moments later the screen split and she was looking at her friends with a grin.

“You guys are idiots.” Lauren laughed. The three of them started talking instantly, the chat was going insane and Camila leaned into frame to place a soft kiss to Lauren’s cheek.

“Mani we asked you guys to do one simple thing for us.” Camila said with a sigh, looking at the screen.

“I’m sorry, I’m so tired.” Normani laughed before collapsing into Dinah’s side.

“It’s alright, we knew one of you was bound to slip up.” Lauren waved her off.

“We just thought it’d be CheeChee.” Camila giggled. Dinah gasped, narrowing her eyes at the camera.

“Did you bet on it?”

“Maybe.” Camila grinned, her tongue stuck between her teeth as Lauren struggled not to laugh.

“Camz owes me now.” Lauren said with a smirk.

“I’m not even gonna ask.” Ally mumbles from her spot just off screen.

“Do we have to answer questions right now?” Camila asked, turning her face to nuzzle against Lauren’s neck.

“I mean we’re here? So why not?” Lauren replied. Camila pressed a slow kiss to Lauren’s neck.

“We’re meant to be on a date babe.” Camila grumbled against Lauren’s skin. Lauren weighed her options; spend an hour on the livestream answering questions or hang out with her girlfriend and get laid at the end of the night?

Option two it was.

“We shall do a livestream tomorrow afternoon. So we’ll see you guys then.” Lauren said with a smile, ignoring the protests of her friends and ending the stream.

She barely had time to put her phone down before Camila was leaning up and capturing her lips eagerly. Lauren let out a breathy laugh as Camila insistently pressed closer.

“Happy it’s out there babe?” Lauren said between kisses. Camila nodded before shoving Lauren on her back and sliding onto her lap.

“Like you wouldn’t believe.”

\----

“Can you believe that?” Dinah huffed as Lauren’s picture disappeared.

“We did interrupt their date.” Ally pointed out quietly.

“Exactly.” Normani slurred, her eyes drooping shut, her head still resting on Dinah’s shoulder.

“Maybe we should get Mani to bed.” Dinah whispered.

“That’s not a ‘we’ activity.” Ally muttered. Dinah narrowed her eyes at her before saying a quick outro and ending the stream.

“Can’t believe I fucked that up.” Normani mumbled.

“I’m just as surprised that it wasn’t Dinah.” Ally laughed.

“Fuck you shortstack.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys liked it :)
> 
> Kudos / requests / comments encouraged below and on my Tumblr (@alexdoeswriting) + Wattpad (@Firebird_18)


End file.
